The End
by The Reanimated Raynor
Summary: An angsty little fic I wrote for Yamato. What If story.


The End (A Digimon Yamora Lemonade)  
  
By the Reanimated Raynor (Reanimated_Raynor@interactive.rogers.com)  
  
Notes:  
  
First of all, I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Matt. Happy birthday, you get a Matt/Sora Lemon to read.  
  
Second, it's lemonade. Mature themes. I don't know what the rating should be. PG-14, about. Something like that.  
  
Third, it's Digimon. I don't own it, but I'm also not making money off of it. So there.  
  
Fourth, this is circa second-gen digimon (but it's not going to feature Davis, Yolei, Cody or Ken) and it's parallel with my little plot device that says all DigiDestined (including all the originals) have D-3s.  
  
Fifth, this is (as most of my fics are) based on songs. This one has flavors from Tantric's Breakdown, Tea Party's Walking Wounded, David Usher's Black Black Heart, and Papa Roach's Decompression Period. Hope there aren't too many people upset with that. Oh, and some Lemon flavour, too. Can't forget the Lemon.  
  
Enjoy. Hope you're thirsty.  
  
---  
  
ThEnd  
  
"Gabumon?"  
  
Matt had been called to the Digiworld by Gabumon. He said he was under attack, and to bring the rest of the DigiDestined. Jeez, who's attacking now? he thought as he Digiported in.  
  
When he arrived, he didn't see Gabumon, like he had thought. Instead, there was...well, a whole lot of nothing. "Where the heck is everyone?" Tai asked. "Gabumon said they were under attack. If it gets any livelier here a funeral's going to break out."  
  
"Yeah. Gabumon's usually right here." Matt said. "Where is he?"  
  
A splotch of black on the ground caught his eye. He walked to it, and saw that it was a floppy disk. "Hey guys, look at this."  
  
"Here." Izzy said, handing Matt his laptop. "See what's on it."  
  
Matt put in the disk. There was a text file named 'the end', and a picture, named 'gabugosu.jpg'. " 'the end.txt'." Matt read. "That doesn't sound too good."  
  
He opened it, and read it aloud.  
  
---  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
I met up with an old rival of mine today, named Gosumon. Since I was just a baby digimon, he was fighting with me. He was kind of like...what was the detective guy's name? Holmes? Yeah, that was me and he was that Moriarty guy. Gosumon's a big fan of the stories. Anyway, in the true style of the Holmes stories, he challenged me to a duel to the death. I accepted, never backing down from a fight with him, and he got me to write this text file as a final goodbye in case I was deleted.  
  
If I haven't contacted you by now, this is probably the only digital copy of me you will have. I'm sorry, but remember. You've still got the other DigiDestined. You've still got lots of friends. Don't feel bad.  
  
Gabumon  
  
---  
  
Tears were already welling up in his eyes. "My god..." he said. "He's gone..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt..." Sora said, walking up to Matt. "I know how close to him you were."  
  
Matt said nothing. He couldn't speak or move. He felt something die, right there. And when it did, something else was brought to the fore. A hatred so pure it felt like pure black energy coursing through him, turning all his thoughts sadistic, his dreams tyrannic, his mind evil. "This is not the end." he said, the calmness unnerving everyone around him.  
  
"No, I'm sure it's not." Tai said. "It's going to take some time to heal-"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Tai sweatdropped at that. Matt sounds so calm...his heart must be turning itself black with rage! "Then...what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I'm going to get even."  
  
"With Gosumon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tai wondered if he should ask how he planned on doing that. I don't want him to turn on me, or any one of us. But he's going to kill himself trying to battle a digimon, especially one that could destroy Gabumon, by himself. "...No offense meant by this, Matt, but...how are you going to fight Gosumon?"  
  
Matt didn't say anything. he didn't seem to have an answer. He just wanted revenge, and found no answers among him.  
  
"I can't." He said after a time.  
  
"We're here for you, Matt." Mimi said. "If ever you need comforting..."  
  
"Thanks." Matt replied, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "I'll survive."  
  
"We know you will." Sora said. "But nobody should have to grieve alone."  
  
* * *  
  
--Tai--  
  
Matt's getting more and more depressed every day. He seems normal one minute, the next something reminds him of Gabumon and he just blanks out. Stares out into space, lost in his own world. Nobody can figure out what they can do to help him out of this.  
  
To tell you the truth, if Agumon died, I'd be going through exactly what he's going through. I'd be just as depressed, just as hateful, just as full of rage. But even with that mindset I can't find any answers. I know there's something that will bring him out. We just have to think of it.  
  
* * *  
  
--Sora--  
  
Matt didn't even show up for classes today. I'm sure he was at home, staring at the walls, trying to figure out what went wrong. Why he had to feel this kind of pain. Me and Mimi are going to talk with him. He needs to be brought out of his shell, so that he can be his old self again. I just hope we're not too late.  
  
We're both feeling some apprehension knocking on the door. Is he going to lash out? Be unresponsive? Be too far gone?  
  
As he opens the door, I notice that his stereo is blaring The Tea Party's Walking Wounded. Fitting. I think sadly to myself. "Hi." He says.  
  
"Hi. Can we come in?" I say.  
  
He sighs heavily. "Sure."  
  
I sit down with him on his bed. Mimi took a chair over by his computer. "You weren't at school."  
  
"I can't face it anymore. Nothing seems to matter, you know? When you feel so far detached from everything else, drifting farther every day?" He says, slowly. He's not unresponsive or violent. Yet. He's being surprisingly frank about this.  
  
"We know nothing can really make up for the loss. We're sure you're trying your best to forget. We feel that we could sorta be your moral support, you know, a shoulder to cry on, to open up and tell us all you're feeling."  
  
"You know how I'm feeling."  
  
"Yes, we do." Mimi says. "Truthfully, the whole school knows. You've been a zombie for the last two weeks. We need the old Matt back."  
  
Mimi...you're playing with fire. I think. But maybe it's for the best, if he just does something besides sitting there and wallowing in self- pity. "Then I can't help you."  
  
"You can't help me? Why?"  
  
"When I knew he was dead, I died with him."  
  
I knew he'd say something like that. But Mimi's had enough with all this. "Look, Matt, you are not dead. You still live and breathe, and you're talking to me right now. You need to get yourself out of this funk and get back to normal."  
  
"And how, pray tell, do you propose I do that?" His voice was so full of venom...it sounded almost like it wasn't him talking.  
  
"You need to believe you can. Yes, you can sit here and blubber, or you can remember the good times, and remember that he's not forgotten. He's probably gone to the big recycle bin in the sky, and think of that, not that he's in the corrputed files archive under our feet, being tortured by evil mon day in and out."  
  
" 'In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie.' He's not in either. He's dead, Mimi. He is not gone somewhere, he...is...dead. And I can't live with that anymore."  
  
Last resort time. Conventional tactics are not working here. "How do you know he's dead?"  
  
Both of them look at me. "What?" He says.  
  
"How did you know he's dead?"  
  
"How did I know? Do you think this is a joke? That he's just hiding somewhere, waiting for some oppurtune moment to come out and yell "surprise!"?"  
  
"But did you see a body? Have you heard from Gosumon, bragging about how he won the duel? There's no hard evidence either way. He could still be out there."  
  
"First of all, Digimon don't leave bodies. They're either alive or deleted. And what, exactly, are you suggesting, assuming he is alive? If he is, why hasn't he contacted me yet? Or his captors? I mean, everyone who's captured any of us has made it so they know they're alive. What good is he concealed to a DigiTerrorist? They need obvious hostages, not invisible ones."  
  
I can't think of anything to say. He's right. There is no way that scenario would work. "See? You know I'm right. You're trying to help me out of my depression, and even though I seem cold now, I appreciate it. But get this through your heads. I. Can. Not. Be. Helped. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be-- "  
  
In a desperate act of passion, I kissed him.  
  
I don't know why. Something inside me just tried something so outlandish it was sure not to work. And it stopped him in his tracks.  
  
I broke it and waited, waited for a slap, another shouting match he's going to win, anything. I didn't even want to look at him. See the alien coldness in his eyes.  
  
I see a drop fall onto his leg out of the corner of my eye. I look up.  
  
And see him blessedly normal again.  
  
"Oh, Sora---" he says, overcome with emotion and burying his face into my shoulder.  
  
He sobs into me for a good ten minutes, all the frustration, anger, hate, vengefulness, everything coming out. The relief he needed finally came, and he was accepting it with arms wide open. When he was done, his eyes were redder than I've ever seen. But he was Matt. He was himself.  
  
I hugged him tight. I never wanted to see him like that again, and I hope nothing happened to make anyone like this. "Nobody should have gone through what I've gone through." He said.  
  
Now I started to cry. "No. Nobody should have to. But it's over. It's over."  
  
After an eternity muttering gibberish about what it's like to see the real Matt again, and hearing more of the same in return, I let go. "Now...where were we..." He said, kissing me.  
  
I return it. He's back, oh, he's back!!!!! "I'm going to leave you two alone." Mimi says, and leaves, closing the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
End  
  
End Notes:  
  
No, I'm not going to make a sequel. Just fair warning. I don't think I can do anything more for this fic other than maybe make a Lemon scene, but I think that would ruin the dark mood. So you can make your own conclusions. Is Gabumon dead? From my standpoint, he very well could be. I didn't write this fic with a definite answer to that question. Just that little hint of doubt in the back of your mind. And would a Lemon scene arise from the last scene, IMHO?  
  
Yeah, probably.  
  
RynØr 


End file.
